


Footprints In My Nightmares

by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC/pseuds/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: To take down the Resistance, Haou has to be clever, more than he has ever been before. To do this, he has to use to one thing that they don't know against them: his appearance.Inspired by Higuchimon's Reversal AU!
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 36
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Long As It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887313) by [Higuchimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon). 



> As the summary states, this is inspired by Higuchimon's Reversal AU. Please go read that masterpiece! It's a beautiful work of art! Please let me know what you all think! I may post more but right now, this will be considered a short one-shot!

Manjoume grit his teeth as a trill of laughter filled the air again. If he had to hear that laugh one more time….

“Cheer up, Manjoume.” Asuka pushed her hair behind her ear, looking towards the happy go lucky adult behind them. “He’s just having fun.”

“We can’t be having fun while running across the world!” He practically screamed, cutting the laughter off.

“Why not?” came the innocent tone of their newest member of the Resistance. “If there is time to have food, there is time to have fun!”

The black haired adult growled at the person in question.

“That’s enough, Manjoume. Juudai, please refrain from annoying him further today.”

“OK! Whatever you say, Edo!”

The bushes behind them rustled, putting everyone on edge. Asuka reached for her cards, her vision showing her comrades doing the same thing. They all relaxed when Kaiser walked through the bushes, face set in a permanent frown.

“Don’t do that!” Juudai whined as he relaxed his stance, shoulders slumping down. “You about gave us a heart attack!”

“Sorry.” Everyone could tell he wasn’t. “I’ve come to inform everyone that Johan is waking up.”

Juudai was gone as soon as the words left his mouth. Asuka fondly shook her head. “How was he?”

“Sore. Whatever happened in that castle is lost to him.”

“Should we even be trusting him? Juudai Yuki that is?” Manjoume stated.

“Why not?” Shou was rocking back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. “He told us how he grew up in that area and lived in the castle after it was taken over. I can’t even begin to imagine what he went through.”

“Exactly! He could be a spy!”

“I don’t think he is.” Asuka pushed herself off of the cliff behind her, dusting off her jeans as she strolled toward the camp. “He’s much too sweet and cares very deeply for Johan.”

“It could be an act!”

He was ignored as everyone made their way to the camp. Voice could be heard from on of the main tents, the tone colored by disbelief and hysterics.

They rushed in to find Juudai running a hand reassuringly down Johan’s back as the teal haired adult listened to the doctor speak.

“Couldn’t you have waited to give him that information, doc?” They could hear something in Juudai’s tone.

He looked annoyed, his eyes almost taking on a different color. It must have been a trick of the light. His eyes were their usually shade of brown, warm and honest as he looked towards them. Manjoume’s fears and skepticism seemed to be getting to her.

“Look who’s awake!”

“I believe I told you that earlier.”

“Ryou.” Johan’s voice was scratchy at best. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“Not much.” Johan glanced toward Juudai, his expression confused. Probably as to who this person was. “I remember being captured but after that everything is gone. I remember waking up in the dungeon as this one,” He gestures toward Juudai. “was pulling me off the ground urgently.”

“I was just in the right place at the right time.” He grinned brightly. Johan gave him a small, uncertain one back. “I’m glad you're okay!”

“I should be thanking you then. For getting me out of there.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Juudai waved his hand in a uncaring motion.

“So….” Everyone turned towards Manjoume, who was looking towards Johan. “Did you get a good look at his face?”

“I…I don’t think so.” Johan grabbed his head a little, like thinking about it pained him. “I can’t be certain.”

“Who’s face?” Juudai looked around perplexed.

Manjoume seemed to keep a lid on his anger. Barely. “Haou.”

“Why would you want to see his face?”

“So we know who to look for!”

“You don’t have to yell.” The brown haired adult was pouting now.

Manjoume gave an unholy screech before stalking out of the tent. Asuka laughed as she followed after him. Many of the people bid Johan a good night, telling him to rest. It wasn’t long before Johan and Juudai were the only ones left.

Neither spoke as Juudai continued to rub his hand up and down the Gem Beast user’s back. Something was nagging at his mind, something about this was very familiar. Too familiar.

A sharp pain caused him to grab his head, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. A chuckle could be heard from next to him as Juu-Haou continued to rub his back.

“We can’t have you remembering just yet.” Gone was the friendly, bubbly tone that he has used with the others. It was replaced by a cool, almost sadistic tone.

He pulled Johan’s face towards his, eyes an almost liquid gold. A wicked grin graced his features before pulling the others face closer to his. Their foreheads pressed against each other.

“That would spoil all the fun. And you know how much I love fun.”

Haou pressed his lips to Johan’s, the latter’s lids drooping as he powers slowly worked with his memories. Changing just enough to help his case. Help him gain their trust. And crush their Resistance once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johan wakes up to a changed Resistance and a few other things that have stayed the same.... according to his memories that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Please note that these will be out of order from here on out. This and chapter one are the only ones so far that will be in a specific order. We may get chapters from when Johan was captive and from the future after he enacts his plans.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and go check out the inspiration for this fanficiton! It's a masterpiece!

Johan sluggishly opened his eyes, noticing someone holding his hand on his right side. His thoughts were muddled at best, just shapeless blurs and images. What had happened? He remembered laying in his cell… something important had happened….

“Johan?” came the voice to his right, causing sleep to leave him quickly, replacing it with fear for a brief second.

Turning, Johan noticed that Juudai was beside him, his brown eyes watching his cautiously, as if afraid to hurt him.

‘That’s right.’ Johan thought as he stared towards the brown haired adult. ‘Juudai helped me escape.’

“You alright?” Juudai reached forward, causing Johan to flinch before he berated himself for doing so as Juudai's hand made contact with his shoulder.

This was _Juudai_ for crying out loud. The one who kept him company during the time that Haou hadn’t taken him from his cell. His next door neighbor they had joked a few times, when the pain had been tolerable at best. The one who had helped him when he still felt phantom hands all over his body.

“Juudai?” his voice was hoarse. How long had he been asleep?

“It’s me!” He said cheerfully. “How you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I guess. How did we escape?”

“We ran out the door when none of the guards were there.” Juudai waves his hands in a nonchalant manner, as if this was an everyday occurrence. “Took off out the door first chance that I saw. I was able to get you out because one of the guards had left his keys near the cell I was in.”

“That’s a relief.” It really was. He wasn’t there anymore. No one could hurt him anymore.

“Hey.” Juudai frowned as he moved his hand away from Johan's shoulder. The sudden action was what caused Johan to flinch back again. That was what he told himself. “You don’t have to cry.”

‘Cry?’ Johan felt Juudai rub moisture away from his cheek.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Something inside of him broke in that moment, causing the floodgates to open up. He pressed his face into his hands, trying to muffle the sounds. It was a long while before he was able to calm down, Juudai staying with him the whole time.

Screaming, wailing, heart-wrenching sobs, soft whispers of reassurance all filled the tent. It only quieted down hours later, after he had exhausted himself.

“Johan?” came a voice to his left.

He looked up to see Asuka standing there, a tray in each hand. When had she gotten there?

“Yea?” his voice was barely a whisper now. Juudai had climbed onto the bed at some point, his hand rubbing circles into his back.

“You up for some food?” Asuka’s smile was a fragile, broken thing. Something that shouldn’t be there.

“You are awesome, Asuka.” Juudai piped in. He gently got off the bed, trying not to knock anything off, namely Johan.

Johan gave her a small smile, one that matched hers perfectly in a bitter-sweet way. “That would be great.”

It was a simple meal, consisting of bread, meat, a small amount of veggies and water. Since Haou had taken over, their supplies are desolate at times. It would seem that nothing had changed from when he had been captured a little over three years ago.

Juudai let out a whistle, one of his eyebrows going into his hairline. Asuka blushed, obviously thinking that he was surprised at how little they got to eat.

“I’m sorry if you aren’t used to such a small amount.”

“Huh?” Juudai looked confused before realizing what she meant. “Oh no! That’s not what I was thinking! I’m just surprised that you all have this much food for everyone. From what I’ve seen, you have about five hundred people to feed.”

“Five hundred?” Johan looked towards Asuka, his expression perplexed.

“We’ve managed to get that many people in the time that you were held captive. We stand a good chance against Haou now.”

“Five hundred….” Johan’s face had turned an ashy shade of grey, causing both of the other occupants to become concerned.

“Why don’t you lay down?” Juudai had placed the tray on the side table, helping the teal haired adult back down onto the bed.

“Should I get a doctor?”

“No…. I’m fine.” Their expressions showed that they didn’t believe him. “Really. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“No kidding.” Juudai was running his hand through Johan’s hair, something that he used to do a lot through the bars of their cells. Whenever Haou wasn’t paying Johan a visit that is. “I wasn’t expecting that many people with the Resistance.”

Asuka gave him a sharp look, her expression turning uncertain by the minute.

“It’s something you get used to saying, when you hear it all around you.” Juudai had obviously pinned down what the expression had meant. “I’ve heard it constantly during my time in the castle.”

Oh, Asuka had... Johan felt a bitter emotion well up inside him. 'She thought Juudai was with Haou...' He wanted to deny it outright but it would seem that Juudai had solved the issue with ease.

Asuka had the decency to blush, having been caught. “Do either of you need anything?”

“I think we are good!” Juudai glanced down towards Johan. “Is there anything that you need?”

“I’m good.” Johan gently sat up, allowing Juudai to help him. “Thanks, Asuka.”

“Enjoy the food. Dr. Adams says that you should be able to get out of here soon. Edo wants to speak to you once you are feeling up to it. But for now, just rest.”

The two bid her farewell, tucking into their dinners. Silence filled the tent, a stark contrast to earlier.

“Say, Johan.” Juudai was toying with the cap of his water bottle in his hands. “How do they prepare the meals here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmmm…. Is it assigned? Or are there people that always cook the food?”

“Oh.” Johan blinked for a moment, trying to dig up memories from before. “Everyone is assigned a daily task, sometime cooking, cleaning, hunting or other things. Guard duty, washing clothes, things like that. At least it was before I was captured. Why?”

“I will have to let them know that I suck at cooking, then. Someone will get food poisoning for sure.”

Johan chuckled, missing the smirk that graced Juudai’s face entirely. Haou had an exact count of the Resistance, thanks to Asuka and the others. They were really chatty when they wanted to be. That would be their Achilles Heel, their weakness for trusting so soon.

Once he put his plan into play, he would crush them all.

'Well... All except for one that is.' Haou thought as he looked towards his beloved treasure. 'Let the games begin.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the past, right before Juudai and Johan appear in the camp. Enjoy!

Johan shivered as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders, urging the warmth to stay. His resolve was crumbling by the hour, all according to Haou’s plans, no doubt. He hated to admit it, but it was. Only Haou knew how long he had been kept there.

If he were honest with himself, he was too afraid to ask. Not knowing was better than the possible years….

He could feel his eyes getting heavier and he must have drifted, for when he opened them back up, Haou was standing there, with that annoying smirk he wanted to tear off his face. A small part of him, so so small, wanted to kiss those lips. He slammed that part down violently.

“Hello, Johan.” Haou waltzed into the room, his foot steps echoing off the walls of the cell. “How are you today?”

“... Cold.” He knew that if he didn’t answer, Haou would take away one of his senses. Or heighten them, whichever he preferred at the moment.

“Cold?” He had the audacity to look surprised. “You have a blanket. How are you cold?”

His smirk mocked Johan, curling at the edges ever so slightly. Johan didn’t answer the question this time, damn the consequences.

Haou’s hand landed gently on Johan’s head, caressing it ever so lightly as if he would break. How Johan wished he had the strength to bite him. Or the courage for that matter.

“I asked you a question, Johan.” Haou’s hand ran through his hair, fingers snagging a few knots here or there.

The edges of his vision started to turn black, the only warning that he received. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t get Haou’s grip away from him. Soon, all that he could see was endless black, stretching on for what seemed like miles and miles.

“It’s too cold. One blanket isn’t going to keep me warm.” he reluctantly said after a few minutes. He attempted to keep his voice as calm as possible, not wanting this demon to know how much it affected him.

His vision started to return but Haou’s hand remained on his head. Those cursed fingers still making their way through the teal colored locks.

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” His tone hinted at more than just a blanket. Johan shivered, in disgust is what he told himself. He just wished he could believe it. “Unfortunately, it won’t fit into our schedule.”

It was then that Johan noticed Haou’s outfit, covered in dirt and grim. It was so peculiar that Johan couldn’t process the need for such an outfit.

Haou grinned when he saw Johan staring at him. “Noticed, have you? Do you think it will be enough to fool them?”

Johan’s brows knitted together, trying to puzzle out what Haou was saying. It was then that he realized something dreadful. Something awful. Haou’s eyes weren’t gold anymore. They were a brilliant amber, so warm that Johan couldn’t place them with such a being as cold and vicious as Haou.

Dread filled his stomach like ice, slowly seeping into his blood stream.

Hands pulled his head forward, keeping him locked in place as Haou placed his forehead to Johan’s. He tried to pull his head back but he couldn’t. Haou had a vice grip, not letting go for even a second.

Silent words of reassurance poured from those cursed lips as Johan’s visions turned dark again, this time by his own subconscious.

“Everything will be just fine.” Johan heard Haou whisper as his mind was plunged into darkness. “They will all be gone soon. No one will ever get in our way again.”

Then he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post these as they come to me. I have figured out a sequel idea as well so I hope to be writing this one for some time. I won't say what the sequel will be about but..... I hope you all like it. This story is hopefully going to be about 10 chapters or so. I'll set that as the goal and if I go over, well that's good for everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life outside of the castle isn't easy. Thankfully, Johan has Juudai to help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of non-consensual activities at the beginning of the chapter. However, it doesn't go into massive details. If this isn't your thing, please skip past that part. It's in italics.
> 
> These chapters are going to be short. I have chapter 5 complete but will probably post that next week, following chapter 6 the week after. I will try to keep that schedule until this story is complete but I cannot make any promises. My work schedule is crazy right now.

_Hands pressed against his sides, rousing him from the sleep he had been in. Dark, blood red curtains graced his vision before he groaned, pushing his face into the pillow. Chuckles could be heard from his right side, causing him to bury his face deeper into the cushion._

_“Don’t be like that.”_

_Lips and teeth nibbled at the back of his neck, biting down hard enough to cause Johan to hiss. Haou chuckled as he pulled Johan away from the pillow, turning Johan to face him before pressing a kiss to his lips. Johan wanted so badly to bit those lips, the consequences from last time being the only thing that stopped him._

_He couldn’t see Haou’s face, just a massive, blurry figure in front of him. He could never remember what Haou looked like._

_Johan wished he was back in his cell, Juudai keeping him company instead of in this hell-hole._

_He shivered as Haou turned his full attention on him, slowly building up the desire that Johan despised. It left him gasping for breath and other things that he didn’t want to mention._

Johan woke with a gasp, pulling himself into an upright position. Cold sweat clung to his body as he tried to calm himself down. He wasn’t there anymore, so why did it still effect him so much?

It had been weeks since him and Juudai had escaped from the castle, both falling into the routine that the rebel camp provided. So many long weeks that he lost count.

Johan ran a shaky hand over his face, glancing over at Juudai, who was still asleep. That didn’t surprise him to be honest. Juudai slept like a log if he wished.

Johan took a few deep breaths, willing his nerves to calm down. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he broke out into a panic attack again. They were already restricting his involvement in developing strategies. That one had turned ugly real fast. If only O’Brien hadn’t snuck up on him, he would have been fine.

A groan could be heard from the other bed as Juudai rolled over in his sleep. Johan had to chuckle at that. He had never seen anyone sleep so restlessly before. That chuckle turned into a gasp of horror as Juudai again rolled over, falling off the bed almost comically.

Johan sat there for a few seconds before getting off his bed to check up on the brown hair adult. Cursing and hissing could be heard from the other side of the bed as the teal haired adult made his way over there.

“Juudai?” He pecked over the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Juudai grumbled as he rubbed his head, glaring at the ground as if it were the cause of his injury. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Johan mutely shook his head, walking around the bed to help the other stand up. With a brief ‘thanks’ from Juudai, both simply stared at one another. Juudai was the first to break the silence.

“Hey.” Juudai looked at Johan, concern coloring his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“.…”

Johan looked at the floor to avoid Juudai’s gaze. The other always knew how to read him like an open book.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Juudai gently pulled Johan to his bed, seating both of them down on the plush surface.

“I’d rather not.” Johan’s voice broke mid-sentence. He wished it hadn’t.

“If you ever need to, I’m here.”

Juudai was running his hand over Johan’s back, a comforting gesture that Johan was familiar with. Smiling softly, Johan placed his head down on Juudai’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, both comforting each other silently. Neither wanted to talk about the horrors that had went on in the castle.

One day, if it were possible, they would. But until then, Johan was just happy with the comfort that Juudai provided.

One day, everything would be right in the world and Johan would be able to tell Juudai how he feels. But until then, he kept quiet, grateful for the support.

One day, the war would be over, his friends able to finally smile happily for a change.

One day, he just had to take it one day at a time.

One day.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Even a short, one word comment would be great!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans previously made are put into action, in more ways than one.

The plan was solid, simple, easy to manage. They had been preparing for this moment for a year now, ever since Johan and Juudai had stumbled into the camp.

The small group consisted of Edo, Asuka, Manjoume, Johan, Juudai and O’Brien. Jim, Shou, Ryou and Fubuki were in a different area, tasked with looking for other prisoners and rescue them. The rest of the Resistance stayed behind, taking care of the children and wounded.

“Are we ready?”

Edo had his duel disk strapped to his arm, shoulders back, head held high. The perfect picture of control. The others were in the same boat, duel disks strapped to their arms, decks ready to be played if need be.

Asuka nodded as she looked around the group, everyone mirroring her motion. They had been waiting for this for a long time.

“I can’t wait to see the looks of their faces.” Juudai mumbled to Johan as he tried not to dance in place.

There was a glint in his eyes that set Edo’s nerves on edge. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to second guess their decisions on who they brought with them. If Juudai had stayed behind, then Johan would as well. He wanted the Gem Beast wielder there with them when they claimed victory.

Maybe that will finally help him get over his nightmares.

Everyone looked up towards the ominous castle, dark stone bricks casting strange shadows in the sunrise. From their view point, everything was dark, signifying that not one was awake yet. This would be the only chance they would get.

“Let’s move out. Everyone stay behind me.” Edo whispered as he started forward.

Everyone made their way through the doors, down the halls and meandered their way to the throne room. They encountered servants and guards along their way. It didn’t take much to get rid of the guards. They avoided harm to the servants as much as possible. It was going smoothly, all according to plan.

“Don’t you think this is too easy?” whispered Manjoume.

“Not particularly.” Edo replied as his Dreadmaster took down one of the guards. “I’m expecting Haou to be in the throne room. What better way to save our strength?”

Manjoume sent his Light and Darkness Dragon after the person who tried to flee, cutting down their chance to sound the alarm.

Johan had summoned Amethyst Cat, her sharp claws taking down anyone in her way. He was surrounded by guards but seemed to be holding his own. Juudai was in a similar situation, his Elemental HERO Neos protecting his back at all times. Edo was glad that he was on their side. He was a fierce opponent, particularly when someone targeted Johan.

It took them a while but it gave the other group time to get down to the dungeons and free the prisoners there. Finally after two hours of fighting, they arrived at the throne room.

They had only taken a few steps forward when Johan felt a sharp pain enter his mind, causing Amethyst Cat to disappear as he lost focus. Juudai caught him when his knees threatened to give out, barely hearing the other as they asked if he was alright.

“Johan.”

The teal haired adult looked up at Edo, who was about a half a foot away from him.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine.” He grimaced as another painful throb sent his head spinning.

One look told him that no one believed him. However, they had come too far for this. They couldn’t turn back now.

“Let’s go.” Johan pulled himself up, knees buckling slightly but keeping him up. Juudai hovered, his hands barely touching Johan’s back.

Edo nodded before turning towards the doors. He threw out his hand, Dreadmaster knowing his silent command. The wooded doors disappeared in a shower of splinters and giant pieces of wood.

Without waiting a second, the group entered the throne room, facing the lone dark figure on the throne, black and gold armor glittering in the moonlight. Their battle begans now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim and the others make a horrible discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a day late! Yesterday was crazy and I found a kitten at my work that I had to take to the vet.

****Chapter 6** **

Jim was resisting the urge to hum a tune, trying not to bring attention to himself and the others as they make their way down into the dungeons. This whole dungeon was setting his nerves on edge. He wasn’t sure why.

Shou was walking in front of him as Ryou was guiding the group. Fubuki was behind him, eyes constantly looking for any guards.

“This is useless.” Ryou hissed as he slammed his hand against one of the stone walls. “There isn’t a single person down here.”

“Should we head back up and help the others?” Shou softly replied as he looked towards his older brother.

“We may as well.” Fubuki glanced around, running his hand on one of the wooden doors of the cell. “Help them defeat Haou.”

“How could Juudai and Johan live down here?” Shou mumbled as he headed towards the door, his brother in front of him.

Jim felt a sick sense of dread creep up on him. Hadn’t they mentioned…..

Fubuki must have noticed his reaction, his hand darting out to catch the other as his knees gave out.

“Jim! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Jim?”

Jim could barely hear him as he bolted down the area, looking at all of the rooms to make sure he was correct. He was so hoping he would be wrong.

Rapid steps could be heard as Ryou, Shou and Fubuki followed him, confusion coloring their features as Jim continued to slam open each and every door.

“Jim.” Ryou grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from opening the last door. “We have to stay quiet. What are you doing?”

“Johan.”

Ryou looked confused, eyebrows gathering together in the middle of his forehead as he tried to gather what Jim is talking about. “What are you…?”

“Johan said that Juudai and him were ‘next door neighbors’. Able to talk to each other through the bars of their cells, right?”

“Yea.” Shou looked at him confused. “They kept each other company.”

“If that were the case, why are all of the rooms made of brick?”

The three looked around the area, actually looked for the first time since their got there. Each and every cell had a wooden door, thick black brick covering each cell. Not one of the cells were covered in bars. The mold spots and discoloration showed that all the cells had been there for years.

Their stomachs dropped as they all came to the same conclusion as Jim. As if all of them were one unit, they took off out the door, not caring at all about keeping quiet.

Jim mentally cursed as he looked around the empty corridor. Not a guard in sight. The perfect plan.

Jim burst through the doors of the throne room as Edo’s monster dealt a fatal blow to his opponent. He could only watch with strange detachment as the figure in black and gold armor fell to the ground, his body emitting a strange light as he started to disappear.

The others in the groups let out a cheer, sending feelings of dread into Jim’s blood. They had won, so why did he feel as if they lost.

His eyes scanned the room, catching a glimpse of Johan. His heart gave a painful latch as he noticed Juudai standing next to the teal haired adult. Johan seemed to be rubbing his temples, pain coloring his features as Juudai continued to rub his back.

Jim darted towards them, pulling Johan behind him. That gained all sorts of different and strange looks. Jim could feel Johan trembling, his knees threatening to buckle at any given moment.

“Jim?” Juudai tilted his head in confusion. “Is everything okay?”

Jim makes his way back, not allowing Johan to get past him. The confusion on Juudai’s face almost made him doubt his decision. The slight glint in Juudai's eyes told Jim another story.

“Jim?” Edo marched over to them, his voice strong. “What are you doing?”

“We were down in the dungeons.” Jim stated, his grip slipping as Johan tried to break it. “There isn’t a single cell with bars down there.”

“What’s your point?” Asuka walked forward, placing a hand on Jim’s arm.

“Johan said that he and Juudai were neighbors, right? That they could speak to each other through the bars of the cells.” He looked around at all of their confused faces. “We were down in there. There isn’t a single cell made of bars. Just brick and wooden doors.”

“That’s-” Johan started to say before being cut off by Jim.

“None of those cells had bars. Not a single one. Ask Ryou. He checked for me too.” Jim turned his glare towards Juudai, who hasn’t said a word this whole time. “Who are you?”

“My name is Juudai Yuki.”

“I don’t doubt that. But who are you really? You weren’t a prisoner of Haou. Did he send you on this mission?”

Jim barely see Johan grab at his head, a sharp gasp escaping his lips as his knees gave out. Jim and Ryou caught him before he could hit the ground.

A chuckle could be heard from Juudai. “It would seem like it finally broke.”

A cold smirk graced Juudai’s face as he looked around the group. A shiver fell down everyone’s spines before an unknown force wretched them all back, tearing their grip away from Johan.

The impact from the wall forced the air from their lungs. Juudai walked his way forward, kneeling down to gather Johan into his arms. Edo tried to dart forward, only to be held back by an unknown force.

“Oh.” Juudai looked over his shoulder at them as he advanced the dais, his footsteps echoing in the throne room. “You asked a question.”

He gently placed Johan on the ground, the later unconscious for reasons that they didn’t know. “I guess I will answer your questions.”

Dread filled the group as he gracefully sat down in the throne, his clothes fading away into a dark version of his previous outfit. His eyes flashed, causing the invisible bonds tightening.

“Haou didn’t send me on a mission.”

Guards burst into the room, surrounding the group as they struggled against their bonds.

“That’s a tad bit impossible to give yourself a mission really.”

Haou’s eyes lit up, that awful gold that they all loathed mocking them. As they struggled against their bonds, they could only think of how everyone else was faring.

Edo just hoped _they_ had took his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a meeting takes place that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is late everyone! I've had a very stressful week. I found a kitten near my work and adopted them. However, my other cat doesn't like that so it's a game of keep away until they can get used to each other! I hope to get back onto my normal schedule soon!
> 
> Side note, this story is going to end up longer than 10 chapters. We aren't even where I wanted to stop for the first one. However, I will not place a chapter limit at this time because I'm not sure how long it will be.

****Chapter 7** **

Johan looked around the tavern, his shoulders hunched forward. He wasn’t trying to look suspicious but being this deep in Haou’s territory didn’t help matters. Not when no one in their group knew what the holder of the Destructive Darkness looked like.

He pulled the glass towards him, taking slow sips to avoid getting wasted. He would rather keep his wits about him right now.

Johan barely kept himself from jumping when a glass was placed on the counter beside him and someone sat down. They flashed him a wide grin, amber eyes glittering in the lights of the room.

“You seem stressed.”

“And you’re a stranger.”

The person frowned, confusion coloring their features. “What?”

“I thought we were stating the obvious.”

They blinked for two seconds before laughing out loud, their chair almost topping over due to the force. Johan allowed himself to creak a smile. This person’s laughter was contagious.

“That was a good one!” The person seemed to gain their composure slightly, traces of amusement still lingering in their words.

“I’m glad you found it funny.”

Silence over took them as they sipped their drinks, the person occasionally looked towards him.

“Is something wrong?” Johan asked as he placed the drink down.

The person had the decency to look sheepish at being caught.

“Nothing’s wrong.” The person placed their drink down as well, their eyes looking around the room before leaning in. “Are you Johan Andersen?”

Johan felt dread fill his entire being as he wondered how this person knew who he was. It must have shown on his face because the person started talking very fast.

“I won’t tell.” He said in a hushed voice, eye darting around the room. “I just saw you during one of the battles against the guards a while back and wanted to confirm. Honestly,” here he places his hands in front of him as if to show he meant no harm. “I won’t say a word.”

Johan stayed silent, eyes darting across the person’s face to see if they were lying or not. Once he found no hint of any lies, he let himself relax ever so slightly.

“Well,” Johan took another sip of his drink. “You know my name. What’s yours?”

“Juudai. Yuki Juudai, at your service.” The person gave a small bow, grin stretching from ear to ear.

Johan chuckled at his antics, holding hand out for the other to take. “It’s nice to meet you, Juudai.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Johan.”

The blue haired adult turned back to his drink, completely missing the smirk that graced this person’s features.

 _Let the games begin._ Thought Haou as his eyes glowed a dim gold before changing back to amber.

Let them begin, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think!


End file.
